totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowi wyspiarze Pahkitew! cz.1
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 1 Chris: 'Witam fanów Totalnej Porażki! Wracamy na stare śmieci, czyli na wyspę Pahkitew, która stała się jeszcze dziwniejsza, a może fajniejsza. ;) Na tej wyspie zauważycie wiele dziwnych rzeczy np. Zmiany pór roku w ciągu jednego dnia xD Wiosna (od 0:01 do 6:00), Lato (od 6:01 do 12:00), Jesień (od 12:01 do 18:00) i Zima (od 18:01 do 00:00) i tak w kółko (plz). Również zauważycie mechaniczne zwierzęta, ale to was już nie kręci xD A poza tym? Dowiecie się oglądając odcinki :P Nie można tego przerwać, gdyż wejścia do głównej bazy zostały zasypane. Konkrety - 22 świeżych uczestników zgłosiło się do tego show, by walczyć o bardzo zaszczytne nagrody w postaci wzmianki w brukowcach oraz... milionie dolców! Kto odejdzie z tej wyspy ze zwycięstwem? A kto zniesmaczony wróci do domu? Przygotujcie popcorn i zimne napoje, bo zaczynamy Totalną Porażkę: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew!!! Wyspa Pahkitew (Lato) Widać Chrisa na plaży. '''Chris: '''Ufff, ale gorąco! Dobrze, że za 2 godziny dwunasta :P Widzę, że na wyspę już zbliżają się kurorty z uczestnikami :) Pora ich przywitać ;D Przypływa pierwszy kurort, z którego wychodzi pewna osoba. *Iulian '''Chris: '''I co? Nikogo nie ma. Nagle Chris się odwraca i widzi Iuliana. '''Chris: '''Boże! Wystraszyłeś mnie XD Powitajcie Iuliana! '''Iulian: '''Aha... '''Iulian: Serio? Nawet Chris mnie nie widzi xD Co ja jestem jakiś przezroczysty (plz). W sumie jestem tutaj, by wygrać, a nie szukać przyjaciół czy dziewczyn. ' Wyjął egzotyczny instrument i po cichu sobie na nim grał. '''Chris: '''Jeżeli tacy mają być nasi uczestnicy to ja podziękuję... Kto następny? Przypływa kolejny uczestnik i wyskakuje na plażę z pomponami. *Manuela Nagle wykonuje taniec czirliderki. '''Chris: '''Manu... '''Manuela: '''Ela! Ela! Ela! To ja :) A ty Chris! Jesteś u mnie na drugim miejscu, jako uczestnik zaraz po Katie! <3 '''Chris: '''Kiedy ja byłem uczestnikiem? xD '''Manuela: '''Nie wiem. A jesteś kujonem? '''Chris: '''Eee... nie? '''Manuela: '''I dobrze, bo nimi gardzę! ;-; Dołączyła do Iuliana. '''Iulian: Ten wychodek to chyba będzie jedyne miejsce gdzie będę mógł gadać do rzechy. A ta Manuela mnie trochę przeraża, ale tylko trochę. Zaraz! Czy ona nie zabrała mojego instrumentu? (machnął ręką) I tak mam ich tysiąc (plz) Iulian wciąż stał bez emocji. (nawet kiedy Manuela mu ukradła imstrument) Przypływa kolejny uczestnik z koszykiem słodyczy. *Barbie Barbie: 'OMG!!! Ja jestem tu! To bajka! :D <3 '''Chris: '''Eee Barbie... '''Iulian: '''Nie, to realizm Świata żywych xD '''Chris: '''Właśnie to chciałem powiedzieć! :O Przerażasz mnie gościu... '''Manuela: '''Lubisz bajki? :) '''Barbie: '''Kocham! Kocham! Kocham! '''Manuela: '''Tak samo, jak ja! <3 '''Barbie: '''Yay! Może poznamy tu postacie z bajek <3 '''Manuela: Poznałam bratnią duszę :D Kurde! Zapomniałam tej bajki! ' '''Barbie: Poznałam bratnią duszę :D Kurde! Zapomniałam tej bajki! Nagle pojawia się osoba ze swoim sprzętem. *Nikita Nikita: '''Hahahahahaha!!! Wszyscy przegracie! Najpierw wygram milion, potem wysadzę cały Świat i następnie tą wyspę!!! (demoniczny śmiech) '''Chris: '''I kolejny karakan... Nikita. '''Iulian: '''Warto wiedzieć Nikita i współczuję Ci Chris. '''Chris: '''Wow! Jak na Ciebie to dużo słów powiedziałeś. '''Iulian: '''Jestem cicho... '''Iulian: Widać, że Chris mnie już zapamiętał. Ciekawe... Nikita zaczął coś "nikczemnego" szykować. Nikita: '''Kocham was, jak będziecie cierpieć i prosić mnie o litość i całować mi dupę i wykonywać moje polecenia... Reszta nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Pojawia się koleś dużej postury, który spożywa warzywa z koszyka. *Ben '''Ben: '''Witam koledzy i koleżanki! '''Manuela: '''Fajny brzuszek :) Mogę pogładzić? :) '''Ben: '''No dobra i cieszcie się moim brzuszkiem póki jeszcze jest. Pogładziła i poklepała go po brzuchu. '''Ben: Możecie zatkać na chwilę nosy i uszy? Nie wytrzymam... XD Wszyscy poza Nikitą to zrobili. Nikita: '''Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał grubasie! -.- Wtedy Ben pościł bąka. '''Nikita: '''Padam... Nie wiedział gdzie jest. '''Ben: '''Wybacz kolego. :/ '''Chris: '''I tyle? Pfe... Owena nie pobiłeś. :P '''Iulian: Jak na razie jedyna normalna osoba. Oby więcej takich. :) Przypływa kolejna osoba. *Judy Judy: 'HEJKA!!! Zaczęła jodłować. '''Judy: '(jodłowanie) Chris jak się masz? :D 'Chris: '''Spoko, a ty? '''Judy: '''Wróciłam właśnie z Afryki. :) '''Chris: '''Mam rozumieć, że "Afryka" to nazwa zakładu psychiatrycznego? xD '''Judy: '''Możliwe. :) Dołączyła do dziewczyn. (Barbie i Manueli) Pojawia się kolejny uczestnik ze sprzętem sportowym. *Markus '''Markus: '(rapuje): Hejo! Co tam słychać? '''Chris: '''Nudy. Jak czytałem to jesteś bogatszy nawet ode mnie ;-; '''Markus: '''Tak, ale dla mnie ważniejsze jest zostać tym olimpijczykiem. Eee... koleżanko czemu stoisz tak blisko mnie? '''Barbie: '''Milioner z bajki! Mój bohater! :D Rzuciła się na niego. '''Markus: '''Kurde! Pomocy! Zaczął od niej uciekać. I wpadł do wody. '''Barbie: '''Nie mogę wejść do tej wody, bo na pewno zamienię się w piasek :/ '''Manuela: '''Ha! Śmieszna jesteś <3 W tej samej chwili się pojawiła kolejna osoba. *Tina '''Tina: '''Witam kochani! Rzuca każdemu po kawałku kurczaka, którego zrobiła na grillu. '''Tina: '''Chris... te kwiaty są ode mnie. Jako wyraz wdzięczności, że mnie przyjąłeś. '''Chris: '''Dzięki! Już cię lubię Tina :D '''Markus: '''Koleżanko pomóc ci z tymi bagażami? xD Bo widzę, że masz ich dużo. A ty nie zasługujesz na męczarnie. wiesz? (zarumienił się) '''Tina: '''Nie. Sama sobie z nimi poradzę :) Dzięki, że chcesz pomóc... I widać, że się zauroczyłeś mną. Po prostu powiedz, że się we mnie zakochałeś i nie ukrywaj tego, bo znam kolegę, który długo to ukrywał i się nerwów zsikał - kumasz bazę? Nikita ją zaatakował, a ona mu dała w mordę. A on upadł. '''Ben: Wow! Ale ta dziewczyna jest zajebista! Iulian: Muszę przyznać, że dziewczyna ma jaja xD Markus: '''No prawda xD '''Tina: '''No widzisz i wcale się nie zsikałeś. :) Nie rozumiem tylko jednego. Gdy jechałam kurortem to była pora jesienna, a teraz się czuję, jak na wakacjach. Czemu? '''Chris: '''No ciekawe... jak to się mogło stać (plz) Pojawia się kolejna osoba. *Virag '''Chris: '''No i gdzie ta Virag? Po chwili się odwraca i widzi Virag. '''Virag: '''Bu! To ja. :P '''Chris: '''To już druga osoba... '''Iulian: Ale go zrobiła w konia. XD I co? Gotka... szkoda :/ Barbie: '''To jest wiedźma! '''Judy: '''Barbie to zaczyna być mniej śmieszne :/ Oddaliła się od niej. '''Virag: Ciemność dodaje mi mocy... (zaczęła medytować) Przypłynęła następna osoba. *Arkady Arkady: '''Witam kochani widzowie! Znajdujemy się właśnie na wyspie Pahkitew gdzie uczestnicy będą walczyć o milion dolarów. Jednak wyspa nie jest prawdziwa, bo sztuczna i oczywiście program prowadzi stary weteran Totalnej Porażki Chris MacLean! A dodać trzeba jeszcze, że... '''Chris: '''Zamknij się! '''Arkady: '''Dobra, dobra... dołączę do reszty :P '''Chris: '''Czemu dziennikarze muszą być tacy wkurwiający -.- '''Iulian: '''Bo taka ich praca xD Cisza... '''Iulian: I wciąż nie widoczny (plz) Manuela: '''Jaki ty jesteś romantyczny <3 '''Arkady: '''Dzięki piękna dziewczyno :) Całuje ją w rączkę. Dziewczyna się zarumieniła. I pojawiła się kolejna osoba. *Elizabeth '''Chris: '''Elizabeth... witaj! '''Elizabeth: '''Popcorn, lampa, miłość, tygrys, złoto, manipulacja, kukurydza, ma, Jednak, deska... '''Chris: '''Widzę, że nikt z was tego nie zrobił to ja to zrobię... Chris obkleił jej usta grupą taśmą. '''Reszta: '''Lepiej! :) '''Nikita: '''Tej nocy nie zaśniecie... (demoniczny śmiech) Wiecie, że to wasza zguba! '''Ben: '''O czym ty gościu gadasz? Głowa mnie zaczęła boleć. :/ Tina dała Benowi lekarstwo. '''Tina: '''Napij się to lepsze niż te Ibumy i innego żelastwa co sprzedają w aptece :) A to domowej roboty. Ben wziął łyka i od razu głowa przestała boleć. '''Ben: '''To jest genialne i dzięki ;) Elizabeth nie mogła powiedzieć już nic. Nagle przypłynęła następna uczestniczka. *Isabella '''Isabella: '''Jestem i witam was! '''Chris: '''Wow! Jednak ta robota się opłaca :) Ok. Isabella dołącz do reszty. '''Isabella: '''Spoko. :) Podchodzi do Tiny. '''Isabella: '''Co robisz? '''Tina: '''Naprawiam instrument dla Iuliana. '''Isabella: '''Poprosił cię o to? '''Tina: '''Nie, po prostu zauważyłam, że nie działa, jak należy. Ty pewnie jesteś ścisłowcem, a nie humanistką. '''Isabella: '''No, a skąd to wiesz? '''Tina: '''Patrząc na Twoje zachowanie. Wyjaśnić? '''Isabella: '''Może później patrz! :O '''Arkady: '''To i syna Allaha tu mamy? (plz) *Fatih Pojawia się osoba flagą Turcji. '''Fatih: '''Witam! '''Arkady: '''Idź wyznawać swoją religię w swoim domu uchodźco! '''Fatih: '''Ale ja nie mam żadnej religii. Nie każdy Turek jest zły. '''Isabella: '''Racja. Arkady odpuść! '''Arkady: '''Aha... (On pokazał Fatihowi, że będzie go miał na oku.) '''Fatih: '''Możr wam coś ugotować? '''Większość uczestników: '''TAK!!! '''Fatih: '''To będzie pizza po Turecku, ale chwila... zapomniałem ciasta (palm) '''Judy: '''Nic nie szkodzi. Tina dała mu kawałek kurczaka. '''Fatih: '''Mniam :) Dzięki. Pojawia kolejna osoba. *Patrick '''Patrick: '''Witajcie! '''Chris: '''Witaj Patrick. Poszedł w swoim kierunku. '''Patrick: '''Co tam koleżanko? '''Isabella: '''A dobrze, a tam? '''Patrick: '''Wstałem o 2, bo tak się stresowałem tym dniem. A co robisz? '''Isabella: '''Takie zadania z funkcji liniowej. '''Patrick: '''O! Super! Też to uwielbiam i brałem udział nawet w Mistrzostwach Stanów Zjednoczonym i byłem drugi przegrywając o jeden punkt z pewną Isabellą. '''Isabella: '''Czyż to nie ja jestem tą Isabellą Patricku? '''Patrick: '''To ty! :D '''Isabella: '''Ok. Fajnie, a wiesz że... '''Barbie: '''NIE! Takie zakończenia na koniec bajki, bo jesteśmy w bajce!!! '''Fatih: '''Nie krzycz tak księżniczko, bo niektórzy mogą ogłuchnął. '''Iulian: Ja ogłuchłem. Kolejny uczestnik się pojawił. *James James: '''Witam. Co u Ciebie Chris? '''Chris: '''Latka lecą... i nie mów, że jesteś kolejnym kucharzem... '''James: '''Rozczaruję cię, ale tak :) '''Fatih: '''Witaj koleżko. '''James: '''Hej. Jesteś Turkiem? '''Fatih: '''Ta... skąd wiedziałeś xD '''James: '''Nie wiem, ale strzelałem XD '''Fatih: '''Masz ciasto typowe do pizzy? '''James: '''Oczywiście. '''Fatih: '''To zrobimy pizzę według mojego przepisu. '''James: '''YAY! '''Arkady: '''Fatihu z Islamu... może zamiast gadać o tej pizzy... zrobisz ją. '''Fatih: Nie wiem co ten koleś do mnie ma, ale mnie denerwuje. W sumie gotowanie w tym programie to dla mnie kolejne doświadczenie. Nikita: '''CO! Myśleliście, że mnie pokonaliście? (demoniczny śmiech) Nagle wpadł w kałużę, która go ciągnęła. Jednak się od niej uwolnił. Nagle przypłynęła następna osoba. *Andreas '''Andreas: '''Cześć! '''Chris: '''I Andreas witaj! '''Judy: '''Wow! Andreas jesteś moim idolem! Uwielbiam jak skaczesz. '''Andreas: '''Dzięki to miłe. '''Judy: '''Ja się czujesz jako skoczek? '''Andreas: '''Jeśli jesteś taka ciekawa to zacznij uprawiać skoki narciarskie, ale na to już dla ciebie za późno ;p '''Judy: '''Czemu za późno? ;) '''Andreas: '''Bo ten sport zaczyna się uprawiać od 4-6 lat. '''Judy: '''Szkoda :/ '''Arkady: '''A ten Eddy Orzeł z WB zaczął później :P '''Andreas: '''Ale wszyscy wiedzą, jak skakał. '''Iulian: '''Nie wszyscy raczej... '''Andreas: '''Ktoś coś mówił? xD '''Iulian: '''Nikt. :) '''Andreas: '''O mój Boże! :O '''Iulian: '''No co? Fajna jest i tylko tyle... *Tatiana Na plaży pojawiła się Tatiana. '''Tatiana: '''Cześć Chris i reszta! W końcu odpocznę od tych misji, które mnie już wykończyły. '''Chris: '''Zawsze tu mogą się jakieś znaleźć. ;D Tatianę to wkurzyło i dała mu w mordę. '''Tatiana: '''Dzięki, że się podłożyłeś :) Już mi troszkę lepiej ;D (Brawa)!!! Ze strony chłopaków. Tatiana rozłożyła koc i zrobiła sobie drzemkę. Nagle w stronę wyspy płynął kurort z chłopakiem, który słuchał muzyki metalowej. *Thomas Nagle pojawił się na wyspie. '''Thomas: '''Czyżby Pahkitew... JPRDL tą wyspę! '''Chris: '''Pamiętaj tylko, że jedno przewinienie, ale trafiasz do więzienia. Możliwe... w jednej celi z Duncanem ;D '''Thomas: '''Po moim trupie! Wziął gałąź i ją połamał. '''Nikita: '''Ciota z ciebie, a nie twardziel... Ja jestem twardzielem :D '''Reszta: '''Hahahahaha!!! xD '''Thomas: '''Skoro nim jesteś to walczymy, a jeśli wygrasz to ci to powiem osobiście. :) '''Nikita: '''Nie będę marnował sił na ciebie pachołku! Muszę planować zagładę! :D '''Thomas: KURWA!!! CZY DOBRZE TRAFIŁEM!? Iulian: Thomas współczuję. Cieszę się, że Nikita jeszcze się do mnie nie zbliżył. ' Nagle pojawił się kolejny uczestnik na wyspie. *Nicholas '''Nicholas: '''Witam chłopacy! Nie możecie mnie brać pamiętajcie. Cześć przyjaciółki! <3 Prawie wszyscy zaczęli się z niego śmiać. '''Fatih: '''Ej! Czemu się śmiejecie z takich ludzi? Trochę szacunku, bo on buduje jedność. '''Iulian: '''Szczera prawda. Barbie uściskała Nicholasa. '''Barbie: '''Witaj kochana! Zostaniemy przyjaciółkami. '''Nicholas: '''Jasne XD Ale ja... '''Barbie: '''Ta bajka jest super! <3 '''Iulian: Muszę przyznać. Podziwiam takich ludzi, którzy zgłosili się wiedząc, że nie mają szans. To już kolejna osoba. ' Pojawiła się następna osoba. *Emily 'Emily: '''Kochani, jak się cieszę, że was widzę. Nawet jeśli części z was nie polubię i tak życzę wam powodzenia i spełnienia się w tym programie. '''Arkady: '''Mogłaś napisać o tym rozprawkę, ale dzięki. ;D '''Emily: '''Fajnie jeśli pierwsze wyzwanie będzie zbudować dom, bo to dla mnie łatwe. '''Isabella: '''O. Znam... jesteś tą aktorką! Kocham ten serial. <3 '''Emily: '''Miłe, że pamiętasz :) '''James: '''Pizza za chwilę będzie gotowa :) '''Markus: '''Sportowiec zawsze musi dobrze zjeść ;) '''Ben: '''Mi możecie trochę mniej dać. Dieta musi być. '''Markus: '''I tak masz się dobrze. :) '''Ben: '''Ha! Dzięki za żarcik, bo wyszedł ci dobrze. :D '''Emily: '''Coś czuję, że to będzie niesamowita przygoda :) Kolejny uczestnik pojawił się na wyspie. *Kinga '''Chris: '''Wróciłem... To było coś ważnego. O! Powitajcie Kingę! '''Kinga: '''Witajcie rybki! :) (zaczęła śpiewać jeden ze swoich utworów) '''Virag: '''Kocham ten gatunek... ta... '''Kinga: '''Jak wyglądam? '''Arkady: '''Szczerze? ;D '''Patrick: '''Wyglądasz, jak lepiej niż oszlifowany diament... oj... jeśli cię tym uraziłem to przepraszam :( '''Kinga: '''Nie prawda, bo to było piękne. Wielu mnie w sumie lubi, a też wielu próbowało mnie zabić. :/ '''Patrick i Tina: 'Że co!!! '''Isabella: '''Jak i kto? '''Kinga: '''Zastrzelić i były to inne piosenkarki, które uważają, że odbieram im sławę. Ale to nieprawda :'( '''Iulian: '''Ciężko czasami wykryć nieprawdę, jeśli jest ona widoczna tylko z jednej strony. '''Arkady: '''Ale to było głębokie (plz) '''Markus: '''Kto niby to powiedział? '''Iulian: '''Zombi. '''Iulian: Kiedyś bardzo bałem się zombi i wierzyłem w ich inwazję, ale było minęło. Pojawiła się po chwili ostatnia uczestniczka. *Julia Julia: '''Ach! Kocham naturę... ale już widzę, że jest ona sztuczna. :/ '''Chris: '''I nasza 22. i ostatnia uczestniczka Julia. Wyciągnęła płótno i zaczęła malować na nim. Nagle Tatiana się obudziła. '''Tatiana: '''Co takiego rysujesz koleżanko? '''Julia: '''Was, a co? '''Ben: '''Ze mną będzie ci ciężko xD '''Julia: '''Rysowałam wiele, więc nic mnie nie zaskoczy. ;) Przylatuje ptak, do którego się uśmiecha. '''Julia: '''Leć mały... ta wyspa może być dla ciebie niebezpieczna. Odleciał. '''Fatih: '''Pizza gotowa! Fatih i James rozdali każdemu po kawałku. I odklelili usta Elizabeth. '''Elizaberh: '''Kaczka, tratwa, Łotwa, patologia... '''Thomas: '''JPRDL!!! Zabrać ją! Kurwa! '''Isabella: '''Ta pizza jest smakowita! Kocham! '''Markus: '''Zjadłem można dokładkę? '''James: '''Niestedy zrobiliśmy tylko na raz. '''Markus: '''Szkoda. :/ '''Iulian: Ta pizza przypomniała mi wakacje w Chorwacji... to było coś. Co do obsady: to mieszanka wspaniałych ludzi z karakanami. Ale ogólnie oceniam ją na 8/10. Ciekawe co jeszcze mnie zaskoczy. Chris: '''Wszystkich zapraszam na ceremonię!!! '''Wszyscy: '''WHAT!? '''Chris: '''Tak ;) A co myśleliście? xD Ceremonia (Jesień) '''Chris: '''Tyle, że ceremonia nie przewidziała dziś eliminacji, więc dojdzie w niej do utworzenia drużyn! Jakieś pytania? '''Tina: '''Czemu parę godzin wcześniej była pora letnia, a teraz pada jesienny deszcz? '''Chris: '''Bo to wyspa wciąż pozostała taką samą wyspą. (z nowościami) '''Arkady: '''Tak nie zdobędziesz sobie widzów MacLean... '''Chris: '''Aha... (ziew) '''Andreas: '''Ciekawe z kim trafię do drużyny :) '''Chris: '''UWAGA! Osoby, które wyczytam niechaj pójdą w lewą stronę: #Tatiana #James #Patrick #Nicholas #Judy #Barbie #Thomas #Virag #Ben #Elizabeth #Markus. To Drużyna '''Pracowitych Bobrów!!! Thomas: '''KPINA! '''Chris: '''Nie. Pozostali, czyli: #Andreas #Arkady #Emily #Fatih #Iulian #Isabella #Julia #Kinga #Manuela #Nikita #Tina. To Drużyna '''Leniwych Krokodyli!!! Iulian: Chyba trafiłem do lepszego składu. Chris: '''Jak widzicie to tam się wasze domki! Jednak zanim was puszczę to wspólne zdjęcie! '''Tatiana: '''Ale nie na molo, bo ładnie ułożyłam włosy :/ '''Chris: '''Nie chce mi się schodzić stąd, więc zrobimy je tu! Uwaga - ustawić się! Uczestnicy ustawili się do wspólnego zdjęcia, ale niektórych trzeba było przyciągnąć siłą (Nikita) '''Thomas: '''Nie ma za co :) '''Chris: '''Powiedzcie Totalna Porażka! '''Uczestnicy: '''Totalna Porażka! Zdjęcie zostało zrobione. '''Chris: '''Pięknie :) Nagle przyszedł zły Chef. '''Chef: '''KURWA! Wiesz, że musiałem korzystać z 7 środków transportu, by się tu pojawić!? '''Chris: '''To po co z nich korzystałeś! XD Dobra... Chef idź odpocznij, bo pewnie się zmęczyłeś i bardzo chcesz za tym odcinek kasę (plz) Szef poszedł wkurzony. '''Chris: '''Domek po lewej to domek Bobrów, a ten po prawej Krokodyli. Miłej nocy i jutro zaczynamy nasze show na poważnie ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''Eh... w końcu! Poszli do domków. '''Chris: '''To dopiero początek, a już parę relacji powstało. No cóż widzimy się w następnym odcinku '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew